Captain Universe
:Looking for another article with the name Spider-Man? Check out the Spider-Man disambiguation page. After being exposed to radiation Peter Parker gained new cosmic powers that made him more powerful then he was before. After this he took the name Captain Universe. History in the comics While pursuing his graduate studies at Empire State University an experimental generator exploded. The explosion also caused nearby power lines to overload dangerously. Changing into Spider-Man, Peter spotted a live wire falling toward a young couple. He instinctively caught the wire and was surprised when he wasn't harmed by the massive surge of electricity. Peter soon learned that the explosion enhanced his own powers as well as giving him new ones. Spider-Man's new powers had actually come from a mysterious extra-dimensional entity known as the Enigma Force. It bestowed it's Uni-Power on various individuals, turning them into a being known as Captain Universe and giving them superhuman powers long enough to cope with a specific crisis. Spidey was merely the latest Captain Universe. As Spider-Man (now called Captain Universe) grew more comfortable with his cosmic powers, he found himself fighting a different class of super-villain. During a battle with Magneto, the archenemy of the X-Men, Spidey eventually drove the master of magnetism away when the villain realized that he couldn't take on the cosmically charged Spider-Man on his own. With the aid of Doctor Doom, a supervillain named Goliath grew stronger and bigger every time the web-head hit him. Realizing that each growth spurt increased the strain on the giant's heart, Spidey kept pounding away. Eventually, Goliath became so overloaded with power, that he collapsed under the pressure. While Spider-Man didn't particularly like being drafted by the Enigma Force, he realized that he had a responsibility to fight the menace that it had foreseen. The menace proved to be to be in the form of three massive Sentinel robots. In an act of spite, the evil god Loki caused these robots to merge, creating on superpowered robot called the Tri-Sentinel. Loki then ordered the Tri-Sentinel to create as much damage as possible. The Tri-Sentinel attempted to cause a nuclear meltdown at a research facility that bordered Manhattan. The web-covered Captain Universe summoned the full power of the Enigma Force and incinerated the Tri-Sentinel in a nova-like blast. After the crisis, the exhausted Spider-Man returned to normal. Powers Spider-Man gained a great amount of cosmic power from the Enigma Force. Captain Universe could instantly form his webbing into into any complex shape that he could imagine, and then manipulate the webbing in whatever way he wanted. Spidey's vision was also greatly enhanced. His eyes could see much farther than any conventional pair of binoculars, and he could look through walls. Spider-Man's hearing was also enhanced. He could now hear a spider crossing a windowpane two blocks away. Spider-Man's sense of smell was also enhanced. As captain Universe he could smell the fragrance of a potted plant from two blocks away. Spidey's new powers included the ability to generate concussion blasts from the tips of his fingers, or combine them into a fist-sized blast powerful enough to shatter an army tank. The Enigma Force increased Spider-Man's strength so much that he could now lift a fully loaded barge. Trivia *Captain Universe was released as part of the Spider-Man toy line but did not appear in Spider-Man: The Animated Series. Category:A-Z Category:Heroes Category:Heroes exclusive to the Spider-Man toy line Category:Characters exclusive to the Spider-Man toy line